


The Vase

by belana



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're working for the Ryuseikai oyabun be prepared for assassination attempts — even in your own house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vase

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Вазу жалко](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190111) by _Tsuki No Hikari_. 



> Thanks to mikkie28 for beta-reading!

Tokaji entered the room quietly, taking a closer look at the man on the bed, came closer and sat on its edge. The nightlight gave barely enough light to see the sleeping man's face. Shun felt someone's presence, shifted and blinked sleepily.

"Takiya yelled blue murder because you missed the meeting."

"He can go to hell."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"And that was my Takiya, he was listening to me, not to you."

Izaki grabbed Yuji by the tie, pulled him closer, lightly kissed his cheek, then his temple — all the while undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Yuji flinched and pulled away.

"What was that sound?"

"I didn't hear anything," Shun said carelessly and continued his ministrations, but the strange sound from the ground floor came again, so he stopped and listened. "Or maybe not. Did you lock the front door?"

"Of course. And that's coming from the back door."

Izaki rolled over the bed neatly and grabbed his weapons from under his pillow. Tokaji growled, "Knives in bed again."

"Why you are allowed to keep a gun in the bedside table, and I'm not?"

"My gun is not actually under the pillow."

They slipped out of the room silently and looked around: the first floor was empty — for now. Despite the situation Yuji stared at Izaki walking ahead: he was barefoot, wearing only grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, holding knives in both hands. He was unbelievably hot.

Tokaji stayed in the corridor while Shun stepped to the staircase and bent over the glass balustrade.

"Guys, you should know that there are two of us here, you'd better leave!"

Shots were fired — the vase that stood on the first floor near the staircase shattered to pieces. Shun took cover by the balustrade — it was made of bulletproof glass for a reason — and laughed.

"Nice, he just knocked down the vase worth twenty grand!"

Yuji crouched, stepped closer to him and growled, "Why the fuck are you sticking your neck out?"

"He's a lamer, he's carrying a Makarov gun with eight rounds, there were seven shots," Shun laughed and stuck his hand out.

 _BANG!_ The bullet missed. Izaki smiled.

"Tokaji-san, I invite you to a shoot-out date, but the first one is mine."

Tokaji always suspected that Izaki was slightly mad, but after they followed Takiya, joined Ryuseikai, learned a lot and changed their views on many things he was absolutely sure of it. Shun preferred not to spill blood opting for diplomacy, but when he was left with no choice he let himself go.

Now Izaki jumped over the balustrade and landed on top of the burglar who was reloading the gun. One knife cut his face, the other slit his throat. Accomplices of the newly deceased opened random fire, but Izaki'd already dove into the kitchen: first behind the refrigerator door, then under the table. Yuji stepped down the stairs, killed two burglars facing away from him and dove behind the balustrade again.

The intruders didn't expect them to part: when they focused on Tokaji, Shun hurled the knife into the head of the nearest man. There were gunshots again, Yuji managed to take another one down.

"There are two more," Tokaji shouted from the living room.

"How many did you hit?"

"Three."

"Me too. Don't you dare to kill them both!" Izaki answered from the kitchen.

The surviving intruders hid well between Izaki and Tokaji and were desperately trying to get out of the house. Yuji heard a knife slide across the metal tabletop.

"Boys, we're going to get you," Shun said in a singsong voice.

Tokaji jumped from behind the sofa at the same moment as Izaki launched forward. Shun managed to intercept a panicking intruder and already pressed the knife to his throat when his partner pointed the gun to the back of Shun's head while Tokaji pointed his own gun to the man's forehead. They resembled majong tiles: push one, and all would fall.

The man with the gun realized that they wouldn't get out of the house alive so when Izaki mercifully broke the neck of his last accomplice he didn't shoot, but didn't lower the gun either. Shun stood up, stepped closer to Tokaji's hand, touched his wrist with his lips and murmured, "Yours."

After the last gunshot Tokaji lowered his hand, relieved. Izaki was standing a step away: he had a bruise on his cheekbone, his white t-shirt was bloodied, but he was smirking softly. He was alive, almost whole, self-satisfied and a little haughty — a perfect combination. Yuji wanted to push him on the sofa, biting his lips and tearing the clothes off, but there was a problem: one of the eight dead bodies was lying there.

Tokaji grabbed the blonde hair, pressing his lips to Izaki's neck, biting the sensitive skin there. He pushed Izaki toward the kitchen avoiding another dead body. Shun pulled at his half-opened shirt — buttons flew all over the place like glass chips.

Something was crunching, breaking and flying sideways from under their feet, but they were steadily approaching the nearest horizontal surface — the kitchen table. Yuji caught him across the torso not letting him lay down facing the table, made him sit on the table and pushed a little so he was lying down.

Shun tossed away his t-shirt, grabbed Tokaji's hair when he bent lower kissing his chest and stomach, biting his thigh playfully, scratching his sides. Yuji licked his cock and smirked. Izaki cursed through his teeth, his head falling backwards.

"Get to it."

Tokaji smirked again catching him under his knees and pushed forward ignoring another curse. It was difficult to refuse Shun when he was asking like that: roughly and breathing hard. Flushed after a short, but effective fight, Shun was scratching, turning every kiss into a bite, hissing if Yuji bit him back. He was ready to come when Tokaji bared his teeth, stopped touching his cock, gripped its base and didn't let him come before he did.

"Fuck, poor vase, it was your birthday present," Shun smirked in a few minutes.

"I never liked it," Yuji said lighting two cigarettes.

"Fuck," Shun exhaled the cigarette smoke.

"You can buy a new one, we'll have to renovate anyway," Tokaji smirked, looking at the bullet holes in the walls and the pools of blood.


End file.
